Honesty
by Hikari Visette Viridian
Summary: Siapa bilang musuh tidak bisa menjadi kekasih? Benci tidak bisa menjadi cinta? Kau hanya perlu jujur pada perasaanmu.. biarkan dia mengalir apa adanya. ONKEY. FF punya temanku. Bukan plagiat ya aku sudah isi nama authornya di dalam.


Author : Bunga Pandan Sari

Main cast : Onkey Slight Jongkey

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : PG-15

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa" terdengar jeritan seorang yeoja di sebuah kelas yang bisa membuat hampir seluruh orang yang berada disekolah tuli seketika. Yoeja itu memandang seluruh kelas dengan saksama sampai akhirnya.

"LEE JINKI" teriak yeoja itu lagi, kini dengan hentakan keras, yang membuat hampir seluruh kelas terkagum kagum akan suaranya yang amat sangat merdu dan kulitnya yang amat begitu putih dibedaki dengan tepung."Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa salahku? Kau memang dasar…" cemooh yeoja itu lagi, kini dia sudah berada di depan namja imut yang jika tersenyum kehilangan kedua matanya. Yeoja itu hampir saja menampar namja yang sangat unyu itu, tapi hal itu segera dicegah oleh namja unyu itu.

"Apa yang kuperbuat? Aku tidak berbuat apa apa KIM KIBUM, sedari tadi aku membaca buku. Apa kau lihat aku menertawai mu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada agak lembut

"Aku yakin kau yang melakukan itu, kau yang selama ini menjadi musuhku. Aku tau kau belang dari semua ini, sebaiknya kau mengaku LEE JINKI atau kau akan ku…" celoteh yeoja itu lagi rasanya yeoja satu ini tidak kehabisan bahan bicara untuk menyerang namja imut itu.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa ribut ribut begini? Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa key? Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya seorang namja yang agak pendek sedikit dari namja imut tadi.

"DIAAAA, dia yang melakukan ini, Jonghyun. Aku tak tahu apa salahku padanya, sampai sampai dia tega sekali melakukan itu padaku" kata yeoja itu dengan raut muka sedih sambil menunjuk ke arah Onew

"Benahkah?" Tanya Jonghyun yang dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Onew yang tanpa salah "Apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Tanya jonghyun sambil menarik kerah kemeja Onew hendak ingin memukul

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kurasa aku tidak pernah melakukan apa apa, aku hanya membaca buku. Dan aku tidak tertawa saat kekasihmu yang konyol itu tertimpa tepung." Jawab Onew tegas  
"Jangan berbohong denganku LEE JINKI." Amarah jonghyun meningkat  
"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong. Kau tahu?" jawab Onew dengan tampang tidak bersalah

"KAUUUUU…." Seketika tangan jonghyun mengempal kuat dan belari kearah muka Onew yang halus. Dannnnn perkelahian pun terjadi

"Kauu, apa maksudmu? Kau gentle? Mengapa harus memakai kekerasan? Aku tidak bersalah. PABBO!" bentak Onew

"Tidak bersalah katamu? Jelas jelas tadi Key bilang kau yang melakukan semua itu. Masih tidak mengaku juga kau? Atau perlu kuberi kau pukulan lagi agar mau mengaku?

"Silahkan saja. Pukul aku sepuas hatimu, dan kujamin kau besok akan berada dijeruji sel dengan fasilitas yang sangat buruk!"

"Ohh, kau mengancam rupanya? Aku yang tidak gentle atau kau LEE JINKI? Aku merasa diriku gentle, aku tidak takut dengan jeruji sel, asal kau tau semua bisa ku beli dengan uang. Dengan uang semua berubah kau tahu?" amarah Jonghyun memuncak

"Kau fikir semua bisa dibeli dengan uang? Okee pemerintah boleh kau intimidasi dengan uang. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa membeli harga diri seeorang dengan uang. Kau menegrti KIM JONGHYUN, sekarang kembalilah kau ke kelas daripada kau terkena hukuman. Bentak Onew.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang Lee Jinki, kita tunggu lagi saatnya. Kau pasti akan kalah, lihat saja" cemooh Jonghyun dengan nada sombongnya

"Kita lihat saja Kim Jonghyun"  
Seisi kelas ternganga dengan pertengkaran yang menghabiskan 1 jam mata pelajaran itu. Sementara Key, tersimpuh menangis karena Jonghyun sang pujaan hatinya itu kalah dengan Onew. Onew yang melihat Key menangis menghampirinya.

"Jangan menangis, usaplah air mata mu" kata Onew berusaha menenangkan key

"Jangan kau mencari muka di depanku, aku muak dengan mu" bentak Key  
Onew bejongkok sedikit agar bisa menyamai wajahnya dengan Key, perlahan lahan dia menyentuh pipi Key, menghusap air mata yeoja itu tapi belum ada 5 detik dia melakukan itu, tangan Onew di tepis oleh sang empunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang jangan mencari muka didepan ku. Kau tidak bisa kumaafkan, kesalahanmu sangat fatal Lee Jinki"

"Terserah padamu Key. Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu, sekarang hapuslah air mata mu bersihkan badan mu dan kembali ke kelas untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya" kata Onew sambil bejalan tenang kembali ke bangkunya.

Onew berjalan ke parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda kesayangannya. Dari raut wajahnya Onew sangat senang, eitss bukan senang karena dia yang melemparkan tepung pada Key melainkan dia senang karena sepeda kesayangannya itu menanti nya dengan setia (ahh apa hubungannya?, pasti kalian berfikiran seperti itu kan? Habis nya saya kehabisan ide –")  
5 langkah lagi Onew sudah sampai di depan sepeda nya tapi langkahnya terhenti, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Onew tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luna.

"Onew tunggu aku." Panggil Luna

"Kau mau apa Luna?" Tanya Onew dengan raut muka penasaran

"Hmmm.. bolehkah aku ikut pulang bersama mu?"

"APPAAA?" Tanya Onew dengan nada khas seorang actor professional dengan mulut menganga

"Iya, aku ingin pulang bersama mu. Bolehkan? Tanya Luna dengan tampang memelasnya

"Bagaimana ya?, hari ini aku sedang sibuk sekali Luna, maaf aku harus segera pergi"

"Oneww, kau jahatt… kau tidak tahu mengapa aku meminta mu untuk menghantarkan ku pulang"

"Itu tidak penting bagi ku"

"Kau lihat parkiran ini. Kosong melompong, yang ada hanya kau dan sepeda buntut mu, aku sebenarnya terpaksa tapi apa boleh buat aku tidak di jemput hari ini"

"Baiklah, kau akan ku antar sampai halte bus"

"Itu sangat jauh dari rumahku"

"Kau kan bisa naik bus"

"Tidakk, aku tidak mau"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku gak punya uangg " dengan nada khas orang galau di iklan kartu AS

"Yaampun, baiklah Luna akan ku antar kan kau sampai di depan rumah"

"Terimakasih Onew, bolehkan aku naik sekarang?"

"Terserah padamu"

Luna menaiki sepeda Onew, raut wajah Onew yang tadinya suram karena Luna sekarang tambah suram lagi karena beban yang harus sepedanya tampung bertambah lagi. Dalam hati Onew berdoa semoga ban sepeda ini tidak bocor atau kempes.

.  
Setelah mengantarkan Luna pulang. Onew bergegas pulang kerumahnya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ketika sampai di kamar nya yang amat sangat rapi bagi kaum adam, dia dengan sigap menghempaskan diri. Matanya terpejam, lama kelamaan air matanya jatuh. Ada apa dengan namja ini?

"Bukan aku yang melakukan itu Key. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, berfikir untuk melakukan itu pun aku tidak pernah. Mengapa selalu saja kau menganggap aku di balik semua itu? Tidak cukupkah kau dulu memusuhi ku? Sekarang kau menuduhku yang tidak tidak. Apa kau masih dendam padaku? Aku sudah meminta maaf dulu meskipun aku tidak bersalah. Aku selalu menolongmu tapi apa balasanmu? Kau sama sekali tidak berterima kasih padaku. Okee, aku memang tidak gila dengan kata terima kasih, tapi hargai perjuangan ku Key. Itu saja yang kupinta itu saja. Kata namja itu dengan raut muka sedih. Dan akhirnya dia terlelap.  
.

.  
Onew mengayuh sepeda nya dengan cepat. Bagimana tidak? Dia kesiangan, dia terlambat ke sekolah. Semoga saja gerbang sekolah tidak di tutup kalu tidak dia akan terkena hukuman. Dengan semangat 45 Onew mengayuh sepedanya dengan amat kencang, tapi perlahan kecepatannya menurun dan akhirnya rem mendadak. Onew melihat seorang yeoja yang dikenalinya sedang menunggu jemputan untuk berangkat sekolah. Onew menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bolos sekolah?" Tanya Onew

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu Jonghyun, dia bilang akan menjemputku jam 07.00 tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga"

"Jonghyun tidak akan menjemput mu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Itu hanya insting ku saja"

"Oke terserah padamu"

"Kau ingin berangkat bersama ku? Nanti kau bisa terlambat jika menunggu Jonghyun"

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin berdiam disini menunggu Jonghyun"

"Kau keras kepala sekali, lihat jam mu, sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Kita hampir telat. Ayolah, mata pelajaran pertama gurunya sangat galak, bisa bisa kita terkena hukuman"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak" bentak Key

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku hanya menawarkan saja. Baiklah aku pergi dulu Key sampai jumpa" kata Onew sambil mengayuh sepedanya

"Onew tunguuu…"

"Apa?"

"Tunggu aku…." Onew tetap mengayuh sepedanya sampai Key berteriak lebih kencang

"LEE JINKI KU BILANG TUNGGU AKUUUUU" Onew berhenti, dia tertawa melihat kelakuan musuh nya itu.

"Kau… tega sekali meninggalkan ku"

"Aku meninggalkan mu? Lho? Bukannya kamu tadi bilang tidak mau ikut dengan ku?"

"Itu tadi, aku berubah pikiran. Ayo cepat gayuh sepeda mu kita harus sampai di sekolah,hmmmm 5 menit lagi.

"Buset. Bisa bisa paha ku sekecil paha mu"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, sekarang GAYUHHH SEPEDA MU LEE JINKI" bentak Key

"Baik tuan putri"

Onew mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat 45, peluh nya berceceran. Sedangkan, orang yang membuat nya kecapekan setengah mati gara gara beban yang harus ditanggungnya lebih besar, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali dia memejamkan matanya. Dia amat sangat santai, sedangkan Onew? Anda bisa pikirkan sendiri. Ketika sampai di dekat sungai, sepeda Onew oleng seketika, mungkin karena Onew terlalu lelah karena energy nya sudah terkuras habis. Sepedanya selamat sedangkan dua penumpang itu? Tak salah lagi mereka berdua tercebur ke sungai. Key yang tadinya sangat santai kini medadak marah.

"LEE JINKI, tolong jelaskan kepada ku mengapa bisa begini?"

"Ternyata tak kusangka badan semungil itu memiliki beban yang sebanding dengan ku"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Onew, lihat gara gara kau kita terlambat ke sekolah dannn.. lihat pakaian ku basah semua" bentak Key

"Aku sedang tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan Key, itu memang benar. Berat badan mu seberat badan ku. Bagaimana bisa sepeda buntut ku bisa menampung berat yang melebihi 100 kg?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku berat?. Enak saja kau berkata demikian. Kau tidak lihat badanku sangat lah sexy, tidak mungkin seberat badanmu itu!"

"Aku serius Key, kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh tanyakan kepada sepedaku"

"Ohh begitu ya, jadi kau ingin aku kelihatan seperti orang gila karena bertanya kepada sepeda buntut mu itu? Rasakan ini LEE JINKI, itu pembalasanku" kata Key sambil mencipratkan air ke wajah Onew

"Wahh, ruapanya kau ingin mengajak ku berperang Key" kata Onew

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling mencipratkan air ke muka lawan mereka, tak disangka mereka berdua tertawa kegirangan karena melihat wajah lawan mereka yang basah. Karena kecapekan mereka beristirahat sebentar, mereka saling beratatpan dan akhirnya tertawa.

.  
"Bagaimana ini? kita terlambat ke sekolah"

"Tenang saja, kita bisa memberi alasan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolah sekarang?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Key, kau mau mereka melihat kita basah kuyub begini padahal tidak terjadi hujan, kau mau mereka menuduh kita bolos sekolah?"

"Bukannya hal yang sekarang kita lakukan adalah bolos sekolah?"

"Hal yang kita lakukan ini beda Key, kau ini kapan mengertinya?"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Sekarang keringkan dulu baju mu, dan kita akan pergi ke taman agar tidak bosan menunggu pulang sekolah"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana kau sudah siap? Tanya Onew

"Tentu saja, ayoo!" seru Key

"Baiklah, pegang yang erat Key agar kita tidak terjatuh lagi"

Onew mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat enteng. Wajah nya kini berseri seri. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Apa dia jatuh hati kepada musuh nya itu? Bagaimana kalau memang benar? Apakah Key menyukainya juga? Itu masih sebuah TANDA TANYAA ?

"Kita sampai"

"Horee, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memebeli es crim saja? Lalu kita duduk di bangku itu"

"Ide yang bagus, traktir aku ya Onew"

"Baik, tapi kau harus mentraktir ku 2 bungkus ayam"

"What?, itu tidak adil" tepis Key

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memebeli 1 es crim saja" Onew berjalan menuju pedangan es itu tapi langkah kakinya berhenti karena musuh nya itu memanggilnya

"Onew!"

Onew tidak menanggapinya

"ONEWWWWW!"

Onew tidak menanggapinya lagi

"ONEWWWWWWWWWWWW! KAU BUDEK YA?

Akhirnya Onew menoleh ke arah lawannya

"Apa?" Tanya Onew polos

"Belikan aku satu es crim aku berjanji akan mentraktir mu 2 bungkus ayam"

"Kau serius? Waa, kau benar benar baik Key"

"Cepat segera belikan atau penyataan tadi kuubah"

"Baiklah" kata Onew sambil cengengesan dengan memeperlihatkan dua gigi depannya yang lebih mirip gigi kelinci

"Jangan tunjukkan gigi kelinci mu itu Onew" pinta Key

"Baiklah" kata onew sambil mengatupkan bibirnya.  
Onew terus melangkah menyusuri jalan taman sampai akhirnya dia tiba di tempat pedagang es. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Onew membalikkan badannya, dan dia berjalan mencari tempat yang tadi dia duduki bersama Key dengan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi es krim. Dia tersenyum kegirangan ketika melihat Key dengan setia masih menungggunya disana. Dan tanpa basa basi Onew berlari kearah Key dengan wajah berseri seri. Karena kebingungan melihat tampang Onew akhirnya key membuka mulut.

"Kau kenapa?, seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat es krim saja? Tanya Key dengan muka heran

"Aku kegirangan karena aku akan ditraktir 2 bungkus ayam. Horayyy, aku sudah bisa membayangkan itu"

"Kau sangat berlebihan Onew"

"Biarkan saja, yang terpenting aku akan makan ayam"

"Baiklah terserah paadmu, ayo serahkan mana es krim ku?" Tanya Key

"Ini es krim mu semoga kau suka" kata Onew sambil menyerahkan es krim cokelat yang ada di tangan kanannya

"Yaampun, aku lupa memeberitahumu bahwa aku sukanya es krim stobery bukan coklat" kata Key

"Mengapa kau baru bilang? Yahh, hangus deh impian ku makan ayam gratis"

"Sudahlah tak apa, es krim coklat juga taka pa"

"Benarkah? Horayyy, kau sangat baik"  
"Memang seperti itu dulunya" kata Key sambil melahap es krim nya

"Hmm… Key"

"Yapp, ada apa?" Tanya Key

"Sebentar sebentar"

"Apa?"

"Diam sebentar" kata Onew sambil mengusap bibir Key

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Key

"Kau sudah besar begini masih juga makan seperti anak kecil belepotan" kata Onew  
Pipi Key memerah, tak dikiranya musuh nya ini akan berbicara seperti itu dan melakukan hal yang pastinya dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berpacaran. Key perlahan lahan melihat wajah Onew, tak disadarinya sebuah senyum tipis menatapnya. Karena terheran heran Onew pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apakah ada es krim menodai wajahku yang tampan ini?" Tanya Onew

"Darimana kau bisa percaya bahwa dirimu tampan? Tidak, tidak ada noda apapun di wajah mu yang buruk rupa itu" kata Key dengan nada cemooh dan disertai tertawa keras

"Darimana aku percaya? Aku percaya dari tatapan matamu Key, tak usah mengelak. Aku tahu kau selama ini mengIDOLakan ku"

"APAA? AKUU? MENGIDOLAKAN MU? Ohh itu sangat tidak mungkin dan sangat mustahil"

"Tidak usah mengelak Key, itu semua sudah terlihat saat kau menuduh ku mengerjaimu"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kau gila"

"Tentu aku gila, aku gila terhadap mu"

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakana barusan"

"Apa yang ku katakana? Sepertinya aku tidak mengatakan apa apa"

"Kau bohong"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Untuk menutupi perasaan mu terhadap ku"

"Perasaan apa? Aku tidak punya perasaan terhadapmu"

"Perasaan benci mu terhadap musuh seperti ku" jawab Key  
Onew meilirik arloji nya. Pukul 12.00 sepertinya sekolah sudah pulang. Dia menjilat sisa es krim nya dan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan ku saat kau membuat ku terpaksa bolos dari sekolah"

"Aku ingin ke sekolah, apa kau mau ikut. Sepertinya sekolah sudah pulang"  
Onew berjalan pelan menuju sepeda kesayangannya.

"Onew tunggu akuu" pinta Key

Namun Onew tetap berjalan

"Hei Onew… TUNGGUU AKUUUUU DASARRR BUDEKKK"

Onew memebalikkan badannya dan tersenyum .

"Kita sampai" kata Onew sambil menurunkan kedua kakinya

"Horayyy, akhirnya kita kembali dengan selamat" kata Key kegirangan

"Maksutmu dengan kata 'selamat' apa? Kau fikir jika kau bersama ku kau tak kan selamat?"

"Ya, karena aku masih merasa was was dengan kau dan perbuatan mu yang mengerjai ku setiap hari"

"Aku tidak mengerjai mu, apa perlu ku buktikan?'

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau yang berada dibalik semua itu"

"Baiklah, aku sudah lelah menghadapi keegosian mu Key"

Onew melirik musuhnya yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya itu. Dia tidak tersenyum, sama sekali tidak tersenyum namun tiba tiba saat pandangan itu mulai memunculkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, ada sebuah teriakan yang memebuat mereka reflex menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan ternyata ohh ternyata sumber suara ini berasal darii…..JONGHYUN!

"LEE JINKI,KIM KIBUM, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kemana saja kalian? Kalian membolos sekolah?"  
Tak ada salah satu dari mereka menjawab  
"Hei, KAU DENGAR TIDAK AKU BERTERIAK?  
Tak ada lagi dari mereka yang menjawab, dengan langkah penuh amarah Jonghyun menuju ke depan Onew.

"Hei, kauu LEE JINKI, kau ingin merebut pacar ku? Kau tak kan bisa, hanya orang bodoh yang ingin pergi dan menjadi pacarmu. Kau tahu? Dia itu milikku dan jangan kau sekali kali merebut dia dari hidup ku kau mengerti?"Bentak Jonghyun dengan penuh amarah, tangannya kini mengepal ingin memukul Onew. Dan perlahan lahan tangan itu mendarat di pipi Onew. Dan kini terdengar suara seorang yeoja.

"KIM JONGHYUN, apa yang kaulakukan. Kau melukainya." Kata Key sambil mengangkat tubuh Onew yang tergulai lemah

"Hei Key lepaskan dia sekarang juga, dia musuh mu kau tahu? Dia musuh mu. Sama sekali bukan temanmu Key! Sadar Key, dia yang selalu mengerjaimu. Jangan kau bela dia! bangunlah. Ayoo Key, dia musuh mu bukan teman mu !"

"Itu dulu Jonghyun, namun sekarang Onew adalah temanku"  
Semua membisu. Jonghyun hanya bisa meratapi nasib nya sedangkan Key dan Onew berada di UKS sekarang

.  
"Yak sudah,tinggal ditutupi perban sedikit kau akan sembuh Onew"

"Mengapa kau membela ku?"

"Aku tidak membela mu"

"Kau bohong, tadi kau bilang kepada Jonghyun bahwa aku adalah temanmu"

"Ya, sekarang kau adalah teman ku Onew"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku adalah teman mu?"

"Karena semua hal yang telah kau lakukan kepada ku"

"Semua hal? Apa saja?"

"Seperti kau melempari ku tepung, itu membuat ku sadar agar tidak terlalu sombong karena memilih milih teman. Dan satu lagi, karena kau telah mengajari ku membolos sekolah" kata Key sambil tertawa

"Aku tidak melakukannya, soal tepung itu jujur aku tidak tahu apa apa. Dan soal membolos itu, itu sudah kehendak Tuhan dan waktu" kata Onew sambil tertawa

"Tapi aku tahu kau dibalik semua itu"

"Tidak Key, harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya bahwa aku tidak terlibat dalam kejadian itu"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Onew"

"Memang aku akan pulang, siapa juga yang mau berdiam disini dengan seorang yeoja yang keras kepala, dan memiliki pasangan"

"Baiklah, pergi sana!"

Onew melangkah pelan keluar ruang UKS. Sementara Key dengan was was melihat jalan Onew yang masih pontang panting, sedikit sedikit kepalanya mengikuti gerak kaki Onew. Sampai akhirnya seorang yeoja mengagetkannya.

"HI, KAU BENAR YANG BERNAMA KIM KIBUM?" Tanya yeoja itu

"Ya, benar ada apa?"

"Ku peringatkan kepadamu jangan sekali sekali kau mendekati tunangan ku!"

"Tunangan mu? Siapa? KIM JONGHYUN atau LEE JINKI"

"Apa? KIM JONGHYUN?, aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan dia. Yang kumaksut adalah namja yang tadi kau obati disini"

"Ohh, maksudmu LEE JINKI?"

"Iya, LEE JINKI, dia itu tunangan ku"

"Tunangan? LEE JINKI memiliki tunangan? Aku tidak percaya jika dia memiliki tunangan, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya ke padaku"

"Dia tidak mau mengatakannya"

"Mengapa tidak mau?"

"Karena, dia tidak mau kau tahu bahwa dia hanya memperalatkan mu untuk dijadikan pelampiasan nya karena beberapa akhir ini aku jarang bersama nya"

"Walaupun kau memberi ku 1000 alasan yang masuk akal pun aku tetap tidak percaya"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh tanyakan langsung kepanya besok"

"Baik, siapa namamu?"

"Nama ku LUNA, INGAT NAMA KU LUNA AKU ADALAH TUNANGAN LEE JINKI"

"Baiklah, aku sudah ingat"

Sementara Onew

Onew kini sudah berada di parkiran apartemen nya yang kecil. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan mencapai pintu masuk apartemen namun ada sebuah teriakan yang membuat langkah Onew terhenti dan membuat tubuhnya yang agak tegak tadi sekarang tergeletak di tanah. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini? Ada sebuah teriakan puas dari namja lainnya yang puas akan prakarya nya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan JONGHYUN. Dia yang berteriak tadi dan membuat Onew tergeletak lemas lagi di tanah. Apa ada dengan namja itu? Apa dia cemburu? Oiya itu masuk akal karena Onew sedari tadi pagi membawa Key pacarnya itu pergi membolos sekolah. Bukannya masalah itu sudah selesai di sekolah? Apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi di sini? Di apartemen Onew? Apa dia belum cukup puas dengan pukulannya tadi yang membuat Onew tergeletak lemas dan hamper tidak bisa berjalan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi Jonghyun? Apa kau tidak puas?"

"Sejak kapan aku puas dengan apa yang ku kerjakan? Aku akan puas dengan pekerjaan ku jika itu sangat memuaskanku"

"Contohnya seperti aku?"

"Yap, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Maksud mu kau akan puas jika aku mati ditanganmu?"

"Wow, tak kusangka ternyata berita satu sekolahan benar. Kau sangat pintar"

"Jadi benar? mengapa lau lakukan itu?"

"Mengapa? Karena kau membuat rencana ku berantakan?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Itu rahasia, oiya dan kuperingatkan kepadamu sekali lagi jangan pernah kau mendekati Key lagi karena dia milikku, dan jika kau masih mendekatinya apartemen mu, rumahmu akan ku bakara dan kau beserta semua anggota keluarga mu akan mati ditanganku" kata Jonghyun sambil memberi satu pukulan lagi teap di pipi sebelah kanan Onew dan dia pun pergi dengan tertawa kemenangan.

.  
Onew kini sudah berada di depan sekolahnya, langkahnya masih seperti kemaren, luka pukulan Jonghyun kemaren juga masih bengkak. Dia berjalan sangat hati hati, namun ada seorang yeoja yang berlari kearah Onew dan dengan sengaja menabrak Onew sehingga membuat namja itu tergulai di tanah.

"Oppss, sorry Onew. Aku tidak sengaja. Benar benar tidak sengaja." Kata Luna sambil membantu Onew berdiri.

"Baiklah tidak apa apa, lain kali kau harus hati hati" kata Onew

"Benar kau tidak apa apa?, kulihat luka mu sangat parah" kata Luna sambil memegang pipi Onew  
"Benar"  
"Opss, Onew. Bolehkan aku meminta bantuan kepada mu" kata Luna sambil menghusap matanya"  
"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan mata mu? Sini biar kutiup"  
Luna medekatkan matanya ke Onew, namun tidak disangka Luna memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan… apa yang terjadi? Mereka berciuman? Ohh tentu tidak. ternyata diseberang sana Jonghyun telah bersiaga dengan membawa sebuah camera.  
"Bagaimana, sudah merasa baikan?"  
"Sepertinya sudah,terimakasih Onew" kata Luna pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Onew.

.  
"Bagaimana pekerjaan ku tadi?" Tanya Luna  
"Sangat memuaskan, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kita akan mencapai tujuan kita"  
"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berdiam disini lama lama, takut nanti ada yang curiga dengan kita" kata Luna sambil memegangi pipi Jonghyun  
"Baiklah, berhati hatilah sayang" kata Jonghyun sambil menghusap rambut Luna  
Sayang? Jonghyun mengatakan sayang kedapa Luna? Bagaimana dengan Key? Rencana? Rencana apa yang mereka buat?.  
Luna akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi dengan Jonghyun sambil membawa sebuah foto dan senyum yang picik.

.  
"Hi, Key. Aku mencari mu kemana mana ternyata kau disini"

"Hmm… ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Tidak untuk apa, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan foto ini padamu, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memang tunangan Onew"

Luna memberikan foto yang tadi membuatnya tersenyum sinis kepada Key. Key menerima dengan was was, ketika foto itu sudah sampai ditangannya tangan Key bergetar keras, air matanya turun. Dia bingung sendiri ada apa dengannya? mengapa dia aneh begini? Onew bukan siapa siapa nya. Namun kenapa semenjak Luna memberitahunya bahwa Onew adalah telah memiliki tunangan hati nya malah sangat sakit.

Key melihat dengan saksama lagi foto yang membuat hatinya tergores itu, dia meneliti sekali lagi. Ternyata benar itu adalah foto Onew dengan Luna. Tapi mengapa Onew merahasiakan itu kepada Key? Apa benar bahwa Key hanya pelampiasana Onew saja?.

"Bagaimana? sekarang kau sudah percaya bukan?"

"Hmm.. sedikit"  
"Hanya sedikit? Perlu kubuktikan apalagi?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan berjanji tidak akan mendekati Onew lagi dan seperti hari hari sebelumnya aku akan menganggap dia musuh ku"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dan ingat jika sekali lagi kau mendekati Onew, kau terima resikonya"

Luna melangkah pergi meningalkan Key dengan perasaan senang. Sedangkan Key? Dia amat sangat patah hati, jadi selama ini Obew hanya mempermainkan nya? Ohh dia sungguh kurang ajar.

.  
"Hi Key, tumben kau datang lebih awal?" Tanya Onew dengan senyum khas nya

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

"Kau kenapa? Kau berubah. Kemarin kau sangat baik kepada ku, tapi sekarang? Kau kenapa Key? Katakana padaku!"

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau begitu benci saat ini kepadaku?"

"Mengapa aku benci kepadamu? Sebaliknya aku yang harus bertanya. Mengapa kau lakukan itu kepadaku? Apa salahku padamu? Sampai sampai kau sangat tega mempermainkan hati ku?"

"Aku? Aku mempermainkan hatimu? Kapan? Ayo jelaskan yang sebenarnya padaku!"

"Kapan katamu? Kapan? Lihat foto ini! apa kau mau mengelak lagi?" Key melemparkan foto yang diberikan Luna kepadanya tadi ke muka Onew

"Apa yang salah dengan foto ini?"

"Apa ada yang salah? kau mengenal perempuan itu bukan?"

"Aku mengenalnya, dia Luna. Memang kenapa?"

"Ternyata benar, dia tunangan mu kan?"

"Apa? Tunangan? Aku tidak memiliki tunangan! Itu fitnah. Tapi jika aku memiliki tunangan apa urusanmu?"

"Apa urusanku? Kau mendekati ku hanya untuk memperalatku saja kan? Untuk melampiaskan amarah mu karena tunangan mu agak sedikit menjauh padamu kan?"

"Hey, tidak lah. Aku tidak memiliki tunangan. Itu fitnah."

"Fitnah kata mu? Kau sangat jahat sekali ya. Tidak mengakui tunangan mu sendiri"

"Perlu kujelaskan beberapa kali? Aku tidak memiliki tunangan!"

"Diam kau!, aku muak dengan mu!"

"Bagaimana ? apa dia percaya?"

"Sangat percaya"

"Bagus, tinggal satu langkah lagi kita akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kita incar" kata Jonghyun  
Kini Jonghyun dan Luna sedang berdiskusi di gudang terpencil yang sangat minim di lewati para siswa dan siswi sekolahan. Namun tidak bagi Onew, dia sering kali menenangkan diri di luar gudang itu jika dia sedang memiliki masalah dengan Key.

Jonghyun menambahkan lagi  
"Kau sudah pastikan tempat dimana kita akan menyekap Key"

"Sudah"

"Kau sudah pastikan tak ada yang mengetahui rencana kita?"

"Sudah"

"Bagus, kita akan kerjakan nanti sepulang sekolah"

"Baik, siapa yang akan membawa Key kesana"

"Aku, aku sendiri yang akan membawa nya kesana, dan tugas mu adalah akau harus membawa Onew pergi jauh jauh darisana"

Onew menutup mulut mendengar percakapan Jonghyun dan Luna tadi. Dia segera berlari agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka berdua.

.  
"Hi Key, kusarankan padamu agar tidak mengikuti ajakan Jonghyun sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Hey nyonya keras kepala, aku hanya menyuruh mu berhati-hati"

"Apa untungnya bagimu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi jika ada seduatu hal yang terjadi padamu. Itu bukan urusan dan tanggung jawab ku lagi"

"Apa katamu? Bukan urusan dan tanggung jawab mu lagi? Memangnya dulu aku tanggung jawab mu?"

"Lupakan saja"

"Hi, Key. Mau pergi bersama ku?" Tanya Jonghyun

"Boleh saja" kata Key sambil menoleh ke arah Onew

"Apa maksdunya menoleh kearah ku? Apa aku peduli padanya? Heh, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusannya lagi" kata Onew dalam hati

Lamunan Onew dikagetkan oleh suara yang sangat menggelegar siap lagi kalau bukan Luna

"Hi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"

"Pergi?"

"Iya pergi, bagaimana"

"Aku akan terima tawaran mu tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur"

"Okay. Deal"

.  
"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Key

"Kau ikutin saja, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat romantic"

"Benarkah, apa itu sebuah restoran?

"Bukan"

"Sebuah taman indah?"

"Bukan juga"

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan bersenang senang disana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ikuti saja"

.  
"Kita sudah sampai"

"Baik, aku sudah mengikuti semua persyaratanmu. Dan sekarang kau jawab pertanyaan ku"

"Bagimana sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu"

"Baiklah, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku"

"Jawab dengan jujur, apa yang direncanakan Jonghyun kepada Key?"

"Rencana? Maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah belaga bego, aku sudah mendengar semuanya"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Yap, hampir mendengar semuanya, sekarang katakana lah!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena aku harus menjaga rahasia pacarku"

"Pacarmu? Jadi selama ini Jonghyun adalah pacarmu?"

"Yap, tentu saja"

"Kau menganggap dia pacarmu juga?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Tapi aku yakin dia tidak mencintaimu"

"Bagaiman kau bisa yakin?"

"Coba kau renungkan sekarang. Dia adalah pacarmu, tapi dia tidak pernah ada untuk mu. Dan lihat yang tahu kau dan Jonghyun pacaran hanya kau dia dan aku saja. Sedangkan Key? Dia menghumbar humbarkan berita itu keseluruh murid sekolah"

"Itu karena Jonghyun hanya mengincar harta Key saja! Makanya sekarang dia akan membunuh Key. Kau tahu kan Key adalah yatim piatu jadi otomatis jika Key meninggal harta warisan itu akan jatuh ke tangan Jonghyun selaku pacar Key. Dan setelah itu terwujud aku dan Jonghyun akan bertunangan"

"Jadi, itu rencana kau dan Jonghyun?"

"Yap, katakana padaku dimana letak Jonghyun sekarang!"

"Sebentar, untuk apa kau begitu pedulinya pada Key. Toh selama ini dia menuduh mu mengerjainya dan menganggap mu musuh sejatinya?"

"Karena aku mencintai nya!"

"So sweet, baiklah. Biar kuantarkan kau kesana sekarang"

.  
"Tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat kita akan bersenang senang dengan darah dan harta warisan"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! aku selama ini menjadikan mu pacar hanya untuk ku ambil harta warisanmu bodoh!"

"Jadi kau selama ini tidak mencintaiku?"

"Iya lah, siapa juga yang ingin berpacaran dengan mu. Gadis manja"

"Hey, aku bukan gadis manja"

"Lalala, mari kita mulai saja kesenangan ini"

"Apa katamu? Kesenangan? Kesenangan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau diam saja"

"Heh, kau ingin membunuh ku dan mengambil semua harta warisan ku bukan?"

"Tak kusangaka kau sangat pintar"

"Dan jika kau sudah mendapatkan harta warisan ku kau akan bertunangan dengan Luna bukan?"

"Heh, sepertinya ada kesalahan."

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Luna"

"Kenapa? Bukan kah selama ini itu yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Karena aku hanya mempermainkan nya"

Tiba tiba Luna muncul

"Apa katamu? jadi benar yang selama ini kuperkirakan. Kau sangat picik!"

"Yaya, kalian saja yang sangat bodoh!"

"Tak kusangka kau sangat baijingan"

"Terserah padamu, tapi aku akan segera melakukan apa yang akan segera kudapatkan"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu" kata Onew

"Hey, ternyata si pahlawan kesiangan ada juga disini"

"Diam kau!"

"Oke, aku diam"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku "

"Oh, jadi kau menantang?"

"Jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang kucitai mati di tangan mu!"

"Ohh, jadi kau mencintai gadis manja ini?"

Key melirik kearah Onew. Dan melihat namja itu tersenyum tipis kepada nya.

"Key, berlindunglah dibelakang ku"

"Hey, diam kau!"

"Cepat Key!"

Key berlari sekencang mungkin kearah Onew namun terlambat. Dan dorr! Key tertembak peluru Jonghyun.

"Key, key bangun" Kata Onew

"Haha, akhirnya semua terwujud"

"Biadab kau Jonghyun dasar picik" Kata Onew

Onew berdiri melngkah mendekati Jonghyun namun malang nasib namja ini, sebuah peluru lagi menebus ke jantungnya, alhasil Onew terkapar di bawah kaki Jonghyun. Jonghyun menampar nampar pipi Onew dengan sepatunya.

"Hahaha, semua sudah meninggal ditanganku"

"Tidak untuk sekarang, kau akan mati ditanganku" Kata Luna

"Kau tidak akan bisa, karena aku yang akan membunuh mu"

"Ohya?"

Peluru dari pistol Luna menembus ke dada Jonghyun dan saat yang bersamaan peluru pistol Jonghyun juga menembus dada Luna. Alhasil mereka berempat meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan.  
.

.

.  
The End

Wakakakak ini ffnya Bunga, she is my friend. FF ini diupload sudah dengan persetujuan pemiliknya kok, jadi bukan PLAGIAT atau COPAS :D

Ditunggu repiunyaa :D


End file.
